Keeping Promises
by RoraShigoto
Summary: .'I'm sick of the way you mourn over him.' Then Demyx snapped. That was :his: lover that you were talking about, you a.hole! warnings: yaoi, Zemyx, sucky writing


So, um, this is my sorry oneshot that I wrote... forever ago... and haven't yet posted. I was looking through documents and I found it, so I thought, "What the hell, I could post it since I haven't updated my TPWL, my other story, an it could be like a litte 'I'm sooo sorry for it being late' thing."

And that's what I did.

Anyways, I have no idea why I wrote this. My hands were just going on auto-pilot, really.

If any mistakes and/or typos, I'm sorry. I do it all the time...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, yadda yadda, all that. Nya! No suing me!

Um... enjoy?

* * *

"I'm sick of the way you speak of him." 

"I'm sick of the way you mourn over him."

Demyx scowled at the other, his eyes flashing dangerously. Salty tears welled up inside the blonde. His throat went dry and his voice hitched. Hurridly, he forced it back with all his will-power.

"You-you have no right-"

"I have every right in this non-exsisting world-"

"To speak of him so lowly-"

"Oh, please, number IX..."

"He was your superior-!"

"And a fool all the same!"

Then Demyx snapped.

He jumped on the other male, pinning him to the ground with a firm grip on his throat.

"D-Dem-"

"Can it! It's your fault! Your fault he's gone and your fault I could never even say goodbye!"

* * *

_"Demyx, I want you to promise me something..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Promise me, no matter what ever happens, that-"_

* * *

"He got what he deserved!" 

The Melodious Nocturne banged the the other's head against the hard floor. His muscles strained and flexed, now showing through his black cloak.

Axel struggled beaneath the blonde. His hands wrapped tightly around Demyx's wrists, trying desperatly to pull him away. The throbbing coming from the back of his head increased when the forceful hold on his throat only pressed down harder.

"He-he _deserved_ it!?" Demyx outraged. Axel's face turned a deathly purple.

* * *

_"Yes, so, no matter what, Demyx, promise me!"_

_Demyx gulped slightly but recovered and nodded thoroughly._

_"Okay, I promise."_

_With that, the sitarist pulled the shorter one into a gentle embrace._

* * *

Fire suddenly shot from VIII's digits, causing Demyx to loosen his grip. Because of Axel's weak condition and vunerable condition, the flame only left a blight burn. 

However, as soon as the grip loosened, Demyx was thrown off the pyro. Calling forth his charkams, Axel sent a small wheel of flames around the two Nobodies.

Sensing the heat of battle, Demyx tensed. It's for him, he reassured himself. Confirming the thought with a curt nod, Demyx summoned his sitar.

* * *

_Demyx frantically shook his head._

_No. No, he couldn't be..._

_"You're lying to me."_

_"Demyx-"_

_"No! You're lying! He's not--he's-he's not..."_

Dead...

* * *

I don't want to fight you, Dem-" 

Demyx cut Axel off with a chourd and shouted, "Dance, water, dance!"

Abruptly, water clones surrounded The Flurry Of Dancing Flames. Quickly countering, the red head slashed through two of the forms.

Nonetheless, Demyx had already planned his next move and briskly sent bolts of water towards number VIII.

* * *

_Demyx stood at the small slab meant for a tombstone. He bent his legs and touched the ground in front of it._

_His memories with the other invaded his mind._

_Then, one particular flashback stood out to him. A quite recent one of a vow._

_"To be together for always..." Demyx whispered, "I guess it can't really happen, huh?"_

_A reached one hand up to touch the grave._

_"I promise I won't ever..."_

* * *

"I-I won't disappoint you!" Demyx's eyes teared up again as he yelled the words to the heavens. He felt weak in a split second and dropped to his knees. His head slooped down, chin resting against his chest. 

The flame around the two vanished along with Demyx's sitar and clones.

Demyx let the tears fall this time. He mumbled to himself, "It's my fault," repeatedly.

Axel sauntered over to the slumped form, his charkams being dropped as he went. Kneeling down beside th blonde, he spoke, "No, it's not your fault..."

"No,no, I knew what he was trying to do-- and-and I didn't even try very much to stop him," Demyx sobbed, "I should have stopped him..."

A short silence passed.

"I could have saved him..." Demyx choked.

* * *

_"Yeah, I know, Demyx, you could never disappoint me."_

_Demyx's head bolted up at the sound of the older Nobody's voice. It was faint, but it was there. He glanced at the small monument in front of him._

_He suddenly felt a warm atmosphere caress in him and a compassionate feeling relaxed on his cheek._

_Demyx then knew what it was..._

_"Thanks," he mumbled, "Zexion..."_

* * *


End file.
